


Why must I be the first to have this idea

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Books that should exist but don’t1. Seongjoong- how to train your dragon au2. Seongjoong- serial killer/stalker x college student3. Seongjoong- pirate x vampire4. Seongjoong- angry sex5. Seongjoong- college/ED au6. Seongjoong- pirate x prostitute7. Seongjoong- mafia au8. Hwagi- a/b/o9. Seongjoong- royalty arranged marriage/pretending to be female10. Seongjoong- a/b/o, forced mating, enemies to lovers ‼️SUPER LONG‼️ (Please I really need someone to write this, out of any ideas in this book I want this one the most😭😭)11. Woosan- blacksmith!san
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 41
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

How to train your dragon: seongjoong edition

Hongjoong as hiccup

Seonghwa as toothless

Yeosang as Astrid 

Woosan or yungi as the twins

Not many changes except seonghwa is able to transform from human to dragon instead of just being dragon, and instead of hiccup (hongjoong) and Astrid (yeosang) falling in love, it’s hongjoong and seonghwa. 

I seriously can’t believe this hasn’t been done yet. I would do it myself but I have no writing capabilities at all! 

Lemme know if you plan to write this so I know to keep my eye out!!!


	2. Chapter 2

This is a dark one and fucked up a bit lol

Seonghwa is a normal college student with a couple of bullies

Hongjoong is a serial killer thats obsessed with seonghwa

Hongjoong starts out simply stalking seonghwa from afar, but when he sees people bullying seonghwa, he decides he must do something about it.

Seonghwa doesn’t make the connection that his bullies are all dying around the same time someone new comes into his life. Hongjoong got tired of waiting and introduced himself to seonghwa in hopes of dating him. It works.

The two are madly in love and everything is going well. Everybody is leaving seonghwa alone (mainly bc of the rumors that seonghwa is actually the infamous killer on the loose)

That all changes when seonghwa finds hongjoongs book filled with pictures of him and a list of all the people that died. When he confronts hongjoong he admits to everything. Says it was all to protect seonghwa because he loved him so much. Now a normal person would go to the police immediately. But seonghwa happens to be not so right in the head as well. He thinks it’s romantic (and kinda fucking hot) that hongjoong would go to such lengths to protect him. 

You could end it here with them simply being together

Or....

You could keep it going and they end up a sexy murderous duo 

(And maybe throw in some gun kink in there 🧐) 

Ah the wonders of my mind


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There can never be enough pirate au’s

Hongjoong is the captain of Aurora

Seonghwa is a recluse vampire 

While on a stop for supplies at a port town hongjoong hears of an old abandoned castle rumored to still be filled with all the treasures of the people that used to live there. Of course he decides to go take a look.

But on the way he gets separated from his crew. The forest is thick and the fog is dense, making it easy to lose one another. Eventually he stumbles upon the castle in his own. He decides to explore it despite being alone.

And who would have guessed it, the castle isn’t as abandoned as they thought. 

Seonghwa, irritated that someone is encroaching on his property (re: elated bc he’s very lonely) he punishes hongjoong by forcing him to stay as his blood donor. 

Now this can go in several ways here.

Enemies to lovers slow burn (but not to slow I can’t handle that much)

Or

Sexsexsexsexsexsexsex

Or maybe both 👀 (my personal choice tbh)

Eventually hongjoong crew also finds the castle and is ready to get back to the sea and away from the horrid forest. But hongjoong and seonghwa aren’t ready to separate yet. 

Again this can go in many ways.

Seonghwa joins the crew and is now a vampire pirate

Seonghwa stays at his castle but the crew often stop for vists 

I personally really like the thought of a vampire pirate but that’s up to you

Also I don’t think you can get out of smut in this one. It’s simply impossible 😌

Things to add:

I imagine hongjoong in this to be much like hongjoong in the overshadow series by susimau. Total badass that is fiercely protective of those he cares for and thinks he can’t die. And wears heels. 😁

Seonghwa would at first appear to be super badass and tough and your typical vampire but once they get close hes a softy that’s just really lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you are Interested in any of my ideas so I know to keep a look out for them!!


	4. Chapter 4

I just saw a post that said hongjoong said at the end of the mama stage, there wasn’t any lights on the camera telling him were to look, but in the end it fit the concept well and was indeed filming him. So. That means his face at the end of the stage was his ACTUALLY ANGRY FACE?! 

FUCK

so it has led me to here to sin and die 🙃🙃

This would be a one shot of seongjoong smut bc I am a SLUT

Hongjoong had a hard day. It seemed that nothing could go right. The song he was working on wasn’t going how he wanted, then his headphones stopped working, he spilt coffee all over himself, someone in the 711 got mad at him for standing too long infringe of the yoghurt, and a million other little things. When he gets back to the dorms there is no way to hide it.

All the members are, not necessarily USED to this-it’s not everyday he gets this mad-, but they certainly know what to do. They all clear out with excuses of getting food or meeting friends. All except seonghwa. Hongjoong doesn’t catch on. 

So when hongjoong starts ranting about his horrible day, seonghwa offers to help relieve some stress 😁😌

Kinks/sex things I have in mind that you don’t have to add if you don’t want to:

Light bondage  
Rough   
Controlled orgasim  
Edging  
Top joong btw  
Little to no prep (dw, it’s not their first time)

And lots of cuddles and apologizing after 🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you interested in any of my ideas so I know to keep a look out for it!! I love you all 🥰😘


	5. TW: EATING DISORDER!!!

Seongjoong college au

Hongjoong has a weird relationship with food. He doesn’t intentionally not eat. He just forgets too. Or doesn’t have the motivation to get it. So more often than not he just doesn’t eat. He used to be borderline anorexic but is better now! Yeah occasionally those old thoughts of not deserving of food creeps in but he’s fine!! Promise!!

Seonghwa is just an ordinary college student. He usually sits alone in the school cafeteria and lately finds himself watching the worryingly skinny red head. He’s always there at the same time as he’s but rarely has food with him. Usually on the computer with headphones on, head hopping to a beat only he can hear. Knowing the signs of an earring disorder all to personally, seonghwa wants to help. 

So seonghwa starts eating his lunch with hongjoong and becoming friends with him. Once deemed close enough, he starts encouraging him to eat more. It starts with lunch, and when they become closer they start having breakfast when they can. Seonghwa always makes sure to tell hongjoong how proud he is that he’s eating and texts him to remind him to eat. 

As hongjoongs weight and mentality grows, so does their relationship. It doesn’t take long for seonghwa to ask him out to dinner. 

I think this one will be super soft 

Could include smut if you REALLY want it but it’s definitely not necessary 

This one is really close to home for me. I had to back track a bit while writing this because it started to turn into the book itself😂 I’m kind of considering writing it...I’m not sure yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you are interested in any of my ideas so I can keep an eye out for them!! I love all of you 💓💓💓


	6. Chapter 6

ANOTHER PIRATE AU!!

This one isn’t extremely unique but I haven’t read one exactly like this and I’m o sure I’ve at least started every pirate au there is 😂

So hongjoong is captain (naturally) and seonghwa is a prostitute that works at a pub, where once he has pleased his clients he steals all valuable goods from them.

Hongjoong stops at said pub. He gets drunk and takes a liking to seonghwa. Of course they go back to a room and have some fun. But when seonghwa tried to steal from hongjoong, he comes to learn just who he really is, and why he is called the pirate king. Impressed by seonghwa bravery and techniques hongjoong forces seonghwa to join his crew as retribution for trying to steal from him. Along with some other services😏 From there it’ll be the typical “fall in love amongst pirate shenanigans and maybe some angst” I absolutely love love LOVE pirate au’s so fucking much man there can never be enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you are interested in my ideas so I know to keep an eye out!! I love you all 💓💓


	7. Chapter 7

* HEAVILY HEAVILY INSPIRED BY HEAVY HANDS BY IAMCASTROPHIC ON WATTPAD!! It’s frerard and so so good one of my favs even if I don’t read frerard anymore! They are also just one of my fav watt pad writers and I highly recommend if you like ferrard!!*

Seonghwa is a wealthy mafia boss and hongjoong is his lovely fiancé! They love each other very much and their life was almost picturesque! The only problem is, hongjoong doesn’t know of seonghwas secret dealings

Hwa had done well in hiding it from him, until a rival group takes hongjoong away from him. 

Of course he finds him and eliminates the enemy group, but can their relationship go back to how it was? Can he trust seonghwa? What else has he been hiding from him? 

Like I said this is just. Heavy hands but make it seongjoong. BUT!!! I AM NOT ASKING FOR A COPY PASTED OF THE STORY!!! DO NOT PLAGERIZE!!! I JUST WANT TO SEE SOMEONE ELSES TAKE ON THIS BUT SEONGJOONG!!! 

And if you like frerard please please please go read it it’s so so good!!

Also the OG had age regression, you can add that if you want but it’s not necessary! 

And if you decide to write this please mention what inspired this so you don’t get blamed for plagiarism!!!


	8. For once, it’s not seongjoong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How they meet and their dynamic is inspired by My Way by flamewhipper but the actual plot will be v diff from theirs
> 
> (Also: I never finished the book/series bc it was just too angst for me)

Seonghwa is an omega that got separated from his pack after an unexpected attack. He ends up all alone lost in the forest, doing his best to survive.

Mingi is a rogue, on his own for many years. He was forced from his pack after refusing to participate in the war that had been going on for longer than anyone could remember. 

( no connection to seonghwa pack being destroyed)

After being all alone for so long, mingi decides it’s time to find a mate. Lucky him, he comes across a lost omega, unable to protect themself.

( id like it only to be a forced claim, but not rape. Like they don’t need to have sex to claim one another, just a bite in the neck with intent. I rly couldn’t handle rape so pleeaaassseee don’t)

Seonghwa is, understandably, upset with this. He wanted to mate with someone he loved, not with some alpha that just chose him. 

Mingi does his best to take care of his new mate, finding shelter in a cave and providing plenty of food, but seonghwa refuses to warm to the alpha. His refusal to obey causes many fights between the two.

Seonghwa tries in more than one occasion to leave, but each time his mating mark starts burning terribly until he returns.

Despite his rather...primitive ways...mingi does care for seonghwa and tries to show it in whatever way possible. After realizing that he’s not getting out of this, seonghwa tries to understand mingi better and his ways of caring.

When another rogue tries to take seonghwa, their relationship completely changes.

Angered that someone would DARE harm his mate, mingi completely OBLITERATES the other alpha. Seonghwa is slightly impressed.

I’m rly bad at wording my ideas, so from here it be a lot of talking and improving their relationship (and some more angst cause why not ya know)

If you would like you can throw in some side relationships and then meeting the others, but it’s focused on hwagi! 

Most definitely needs a happy ending (maybe some mpreg 👀👀👀) 

Also def smut


	9. Chapter 9

Hongjoong is a prince and will soon be king. To do so he needs a wife. But hongjoong is gay and absolutely refuses to marry a woman. So eventually his parents are just like ok you stubborn fuck let’s do this...so they find seonghwa who is the second prince of some far kingdom and make an agreement that he will pretend to be a princess and marry hongjoong. Hongjoong gets to marry a man, the people think it’s a woman, a win win!! I want it filled with shenanigans and seonghwa almost being caught by staff and of course I need wooden teasing (into close friends and a few servants know the truth) oh and of course they fall in love along the way!!

Partially inspired by salary lupine and yeosang thinking seonghwa had a female alter😂


	10. Chapter 10

In the world, omegas are more common than alphas or betas as they alone can reproduce and no one would exist without them. But when a war breaks out and kills most of the alpha population, everything takes a turn for the worst. With there already being fewer alphas, the war left the world with half as many alphas, if that. It isn’t uncommon to find entire omega packs led by the eldest omega. Even decades later, the alpha population never recovered. 

Hongjoong is an omega leader of his all omega pack. 

Seonghwa is a lone alpha roaming the forest after his pack died to another pack attacking to try and get the few alphas for breeding. 

Hongjoong pack comes across seonghwa and decides he’d be a perfect mate for their leader. Weak and outnumbered, seonghwa cant escape this time.

Ok so now here comes my scattered thoughts that I can’t figure out how to fit into a long description 

Hongjoong is very fierce and powerful. He doesn’t take anyone’s shit. Seonghwa is a softy on the inside but refuses to bow down to anyone. 

I want this to be a long slow burn but an emotional slow burn. Like I think the smut could happen within the first five chapters depending on how much world building you do, but I don’t want them to even SLIGHTLY like each other for months. (But their claim on each other makes them not able to leave bc if they are gone for longer than a week it starts to hurt. And maybe they can figure that out the hard way) I want screaming and fighting and hate sex. I want them to fucking hate each other but in the end stay together to help the population( and cause of the mating mark). And only after months of fighting can they start to think “hey, if we are stuck together forever, might as well TRY to get along” so the agree to calm down. 

And then hongjoong gets pregnant, which was the whole point of their mating. Due to this, their wolves start to soften and feelings begin to form. Over the course of his pregnancy they become closer and start to love each other. 

It could end with the child being born, or you could continue it for a bit, either work.

This really needs to be quite long, maybe 50,000 words at average? DEFINITELY not less than 20,000 and that would have quite a bit of time skips.

If you want to add more angst and something besides enemies to lovers you can add some packs wars and other outside things like that, but if you add more of it I feel the word count def needs to be above 50,000 maybe even up to 100,000.

I really really want this so so so bad like you don’t understand. If you are even slightly interested in this PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE IT!!!! And pleaseeeee tell me so I can look for it!!!


	11. Chapter 11

San is a blacksmith that really likes to make swords. And he’s good at it. Like really good. While that may be enough to pay his bills, he also runs a small business fixing small things or sometimes taking commissions. 

One day wooyoung walks into his forge with a family heirloom that broke.and when that was fixed he came back with another trinket. And another. And another. 

Wooyoung is madly attracted to the the blacksmith with arms thicker than his thighs and constantly covered in soot and sweat. He thinks he’s doing a good job hiding it with all his broken trinkets, but San knows exactly why he keeps coming back. 

After weeks of dancing around each other and subtle (obvious) flirting, San puts an end to it and tells wooyoung he doesn’t have to keep coming to his shop to get a date. 

Idk simple, cute, probably hot if you add smut. If you want a short thing to write it can be and you can end it at them asking each other out, or you could drag it out a bit, add the date, after, maybe some time skips if you wanna. I don’t think you could get this above 20,000 words unless you have some MAJOR ideas for it! 

I thought of this while watching forged in fire on Netflix, and then San popped into mind and I ran with it.


End file.
